Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Hearts! Forever Friends!
Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Hearts! Forever Friends is a All Stars movie made by WhiteColor, and Lovely Pretty Cure! ''Make their appaerance in all stars series. Transcript Miracle Shining Light ''Rosie falls on the stage. Rosie: Hello! People watching: Hello!! Rosie: This is what I call a falling entrance, Love! Love: Sorry! Rosie: Oh, well. This is the Miracle Shining Lights! Nagisa appears from the nothing with one, too. Nagisa: If you use one of these here, a big miracle will happen! Rosie: Oh, boy... Saki appears too. Saki: But it have things that you can't do with this and... Rosie: YOU TWO! THESE LINES ARE MINE! Nagisa and Saki: S-Sorry... Rosie:Oh, back to here, there is things you can't do with this miracle light! Nagisa: First! Don't put the miracle light closer from your eye! Saki: MY EYES ARE HURTING! Rosie & Nagisa: WE TELL YOU TO NOT MAKE THIS! Saki: Oh, ok. Second, don't spin the miracle light with your finger like a crazy. You can hurt someone! Love falls too. Love: And third, you can't pull the miracle light from your friend. All 4: The movie is starting!! Meeting the cures, in a big picnic Rosie: Eh? What is this? Cherry: I really don't remember that in THIS park had a... Jade: Big Picnic! Nagisa: Hey, Megumi, are you waiting someone? Megumi: No... why? Nagisa: You know who are these girls? Sam jumps off from Rosie's bag Sam: I can't stay in your bag so much longer, ~mu! Mepple: Sam?? Sam: Hey, Mepple! Rosie: This... can't be... All from Lovely Pretty Cure: EEH?? THESE GIRLS ARE PRETTY CURE TOO? Nagisa: Pretty Cure? Who said that? Nagisa looks at Mepple. Mepple: Ihh... Nagisa: You were lucky. These girls are Pretty Cure too. But... Mepple: I understand!! -Mepo! Rosie: I am Kibouno Rosie. And these girls here are Yukida Cherry, Kise Lola, Doukawa Jade and Mizuno Helena! Yayoi: Did you say Kise Lola? Lola: Yeah, why? Yayoi: I am Kise Yayoi! Lola: Really! Amazing! Nagisa: And I am Misumi Nagisa. Rosie: I see... tell me something: why it have so many Pretty Cures? Nagisa: I don't know. But it's amazing, huh? Rosie: Aham. The villains are back Rosie: What is that? All villains appears again Nagisa: Oh no... Saki: They are the people that we battled against! Rosie: Okay... why Queen Hateful is here too? Nozomi: I don't know. Dark King: This time, we will win! Mana: You say it everytime and everytime you lose against us. Yuri: She is right. Kurumi: We will win, like the other times! Mascots: TRANSFORM INTO PRETTY CURE! Nagisa & Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Hikari: Luminous! Shining Stream! Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi & Karen: Precure, Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose, translate! Love, Miki, Inori & Setsuna: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! Tsubomi,Erika, Itsuki & Yuri: Pretty Cure, Open My Heart! Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen & Ako: Let's Play! Precure, Modulation! Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao & Reika: Pretty Cure, Smile Charge! Mana, Rikka, Alice & Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Megumi, Hime & Yuko: Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change!! Rosie, Cherry, Lola, Jade & Helena: Pretty Cure, Bright Love! They starts to transform and talk their speech. All: All together! Pretty Cure All Stars! Azalea: Arienai. Black: This is my line. Azalea: WHEN IT HAS SO MUCH PRETTY CURE?? Iris: I don't know! Dahlia: I believe in talking squirrels, I believe in talking squirrels! Nuts: I am a talking squirrel -Natsu. Dahlia: AAAAAAAH!!!! Black: And when she yelled so loud? Carnation: Since she borned. Queen Hateful: So much talk! Hateful make a wind what separes the cures White: IT AGAIN? Aqua: They like to do it, right? Azalea: I don't wanna die!! Bloom: And you NOT will gonna die! Or will? Azalea: You aren't helping... They are all separated. Lead Cures Black, Bloom, Dream, Peach and Blossom falls in a cinderella book. Black: Where we are... Dream: I knew, but I forgot... All of the other leaders falls Happy: CINDERELLA STORY! YAY! Azalea: I wanna listen to the rest of my life, okay? Bloom: We are into a Cinderella Story? Azalea touchs Black Azalea: Hey, Black... Black: We are trying to think in something to leave out of here! Azalea touchs again Black: What's wrong? Azalea: A ANKOKUZURA IS HERE!! RUN! Black: WHAT IS THAT? Everyone starts to run Black: I wanna be together with White again!! Azalea: Everyone wants it. Now, RUN! Blue, White and Green cures. They fall into a Sleeping Beauty book. Diamond: Where... we are... Beauty: I don't know! Iris: I don't wanna cut the talking here, but a Ankokudzura is here! Beauty: And what in the world is that? Carnation: Is this. Carnation points to the monster. Marine: Eh... Mint: Run!! Everybody starts to run. Red, Yellow and Purple cures They fall into a Beauty and a Beast book. Rouge: What? Where is Dream and others? Dahlia: Don't ask me THAT. Moonlight: This looks...the beauty and a beast. Sunny: It's true. Dahlia: Hey, someone asked for a giant monster? Rosetta: No, why? Dahlia: There is one in the big box! Run, people! All of them starts to run. The monster was following them. The Crystal Shoe, The Monster and The Lead Cures. Black: Don't stop, go go go! Azalea: It... stoped! Everyone: EEH?? Bloom: Crystal... shoes... Dream: What happens if we put one? Bloom: Wait! It can be a trap! ???:If anyone of you wear this shoes, everyone here will die! Bloom: It was a trap. Blossom: And what happens if one of us wear the shoes? ???: The person is going to fall on a eternal sleep! I think! Azalea: Without a chance! Dream: Gave me. Everyone: WHAT? Dream: I am telling you, gave me this shoes! Bloom gaves the shoes for Dream. Dream: It doesn't fit. Hey, anyone here has the feet larger than mine? Melody: Let me see. Melody and the others were comparing the shoes, for see if it fits on someone's feet. But... Azalea: Ih... Dream: It fit in yours? Azalea: No, but look at Black's feet! Black: What? They saw the shoes at left of Black's feet Black: It- It fits well! The White's tears White: Hey, look! It stoped! Iris: We're safe... Egret: Not over yet! ???: I wanna see you cry and cry! Diamond: Where you are? ???: Look, If you wanna know how the pink cures are, I can show you! All: We want see them! ???: Okay, but first I will explain- If anyone cry, you will win a attack. If you try to don't see, you will win a attack. And here goes. The blue cures were locked into walls and a big screen appears. ???: The pink cures, only one of them have to wear Crystal Shoes. But the person who wears this, will fall into a eternal sleep! Diamond: I hope that the shoes doesn't fit any of them. In the screen, Dream asks Bloom to gave her the shoes. Aqua: Dream!! Dream looks, but it doesn't fit. Mint: That was close. And all of them were watching it. Then... White: It can't be! White starts to cry. A sleep bomber attacked her. White: What was that? ???: Oh, I really forgot. The attack is for you sleep. If all of you sleep, you never will get out of there! The big wolf's operation Rosetta: This is a...big wolf? Sunshine: Looks like that. Luminous: Hey, if we are in the Beauty and the Beast... ~Coming Soon~ Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure All Stars